


Siblings Talk

by vi0letghost



Series: Keeping Up With The Blackthorns [1]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Sibling Bonding, a little bit out of character for ty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vi0letghost/pseuds/vi0letghost
Summary: Dru and Ty talked about their crushes.





	Siblings Talk

Today is just another boring day in the Institute. Livvy and Kit went on a date together, leaving Ty in the Institute with the two younger Blackthorn, Drusilla and Tavvy. They are currently watching Frozen right now, which is very boring, but Tavvy likes it, and that's all that matters. The boy have been extra moody this past few weeks, it's crazy. He's now asleep next to Drusilla, and Drusilla is changing the movie to Sherlock, which is their favorite shows ever. They first watch it together with the whole Blackthorns and Kit, and it was so crazy. All of them ended up staying up all night watching it, and now that everyone (other than Dru, Ty and Tavvy) is busy, the three of them started watching it together.

"What's the deal with Kit?"Drusilla asked, "I see you and him being all cute, and now he's with Livvy. Thought that he might've had a crush on you"

"Uh, we're friends, nothing more"Ty said, while opening up a bag of popcorn, "He's my Watson. I'm his Sherlock. We're partners"

"Do you want it to be more? You and Kit... Have been very distant lately"Drusilla asked again, "It's a safe space, you can tell me absolutely anything"

"It's weird to get love advices from your 13 year old sister"Ty chuckled, "But yes. I want it to be more, and it hurts me a lot to see them together. But Livvy-- She deserved to be happy. After Mom and Dad's death... Yeah, she deserve it. Kit is a good choice, I'm happy for them. Or i'm trying to be"

"But you deserve to be happy too, brother"Drusilla said. "You too have been hurting. We all have been hurting"

"I'm happy. I have an amazing family, two protective brothers, two-- Wait actually one nosy sisters who can't back off of my love life--"Dru snorted, "two loving sisters and one amazing best friend that I always dreamed of. My life is amazing right now"

"Aw, you're so sweet"Dru smiles, "Hey, can I join you for an investigation sometime? It gets boring to always have to babysit Tavvy"

Ty nodded. "How 'bout you? Is there any cute guys-- or girls that you currently like?"

"Don't freak out okay?"

"Oh god, it's Kit, isn't it?"

"Not everyone is in love with Herondale"Dru said, "No, it's not Kit"

"There's no other family more attractive than Herondales. Well, Blackthorns, but-- Yeah. That's it"

"Rosales's are pretty hot too"Dru blushes, "Like--"

"By the angel. Diego, isn't it?"Ty cuts, "Diego is like years older than even me and Julian"

"No! Not Diego. Although he's cool"

"Cristina? She's like with Mark. Sort of. Never understand Mark's love life"Ty laughed, "It's complicated, so complicated"

"I know right? One second he's dating Emma, then Kieran, then Cristina. And it's not her"

"Am I missing a Rosales here?"Ty asked, "Cause I'm sure I mention-- Oh!"

"Jaime"Dru whispers, blushing so hard, "I know! He's like 17. And I'm like, 13. But he's just-- He's so adorable-- Ugh.."

"Whoa, Jaime Rosales? I mean.. I can see why you liked him though. He's cool. 17 and 13 are not that far, only four years difference. In five years, you'll be legal to date him"

"He's like so hot. Like so freaking hot, you know?"Drusilla said, "Maybe hotter than Perfect Diego"

"No one is hotter than perfect Diego"Ty chuckled, "Except maybe Kit--"

"Jaime is so much hotter than Kit!"Dru protested, "Came on Tiberius. Have you seen that face?"

"Not my type, I guess"Ty shrugged, eating the popcorn, "Kit is like the hottest of them all. And it's weird to talk about my sister's boyfriend in like a sexual way--"

Drusilla laughs. "And I'm having a crush on someone who's 6 years older than me"

"That's better, I guess. At least-- If you date him, there won't be any drama except of course, Julian and Mark who will definitely threaten him. I'm thinking to join the two too, actually"Ty said, making Drusilla chuckle, "If me and Kit ever dated, it will be so awkward with Livvy. And it's going to be weird to be awkward with Livvy, if that makes sense"

"Jaime never know my real age. I guess Jaime thought I was like 17 or something. But I like him. He's so adorable"

"You know that heart eye emoji? You're like that now"Ty said. Drusilla laughed again. 

"I can't help it!"Dru said. "He's just so amazingly beautiful. It's nice to see such a beautiful face in the Institute. I'm tired seeing Tavvy's face all day. I love him, but it's just-- bored"

"Dru? Do you think--- If it's not for Livvy-- Kit would ever love me?"Ty asked, "I-I'm like, crazily falling for him. And it's like-- It hurts to be far away from him, but I can't be around him either. It's just going to make me-- Fall more, I guess"

"Yeah. You're beautiful. Handsome. I can't count how many girls have called you handsome around this Institute"Dru said, "Seriously!"

"You're beautiful too, Dru"Ty smiles, "Don't let anyone tell you different, okay?"

Drusilla nodded. "I like this. Hanging out with you. We should hangout more"

"Definitely. I'm sorry I've been too busy with-- You know. Investigation with Kit and Livvy. You're cool, Dru. I missed hanging out with you"Ty ruffles up Drusilla's hair, "You grew up so fast, little sister"

"Can I join one of your investigation sometime, Ty?"Dru asked, "It's kinda boring to have to babysit Tavvy all the time"

"I got a feeling, now that those two are dating, they won't be out on investigations with me anymore"

"So that's a yes?"

"Yeah. Welcome to the detective world, Drusilla"Ty smiles, giving Drusilla a little hug, as she screamed a little yes.


End file.
